The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Kiascia`.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop early-flowering varieties with numerous flowers, freely-branching and uniform plant habit, attractive flower and foliage colors, and good flower form.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the proprietary selection identified as DL220 as the male, or pollen parent, with the proprietary selection identified as L72 as the female, or seed parent.
The cultivar `Kiascia` was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany, in April, 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Gensingen, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.